Intense Stamina
by SuperUkeJet
Summary: Gray and Natsu are at it again, fighting and competing like they do every day. Today, they decided to have a stamina competition, and things turn end up a little hot for their liking. Warning: Yaoi, Lemons, Language.


**Intense Stamina (Requested by: CryaoticAddict)**

 **Gray and Natsu are at it again, fighting and competing like they do every day. Today, they decided to have a stamina competition, and things turn end up a little hot for their liking.**

 **Pairing: Gray x Natsu**

 **WARNINGS: Yaoi, Lemon, Language**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is not mine, it's Hiro Mashima's**

* * *

 _Intense Stamina_

It was like any other day in the city of Magnolia: the streets were full of people chit-chatting and laughing. The markets were busy, happy to sell all their products to wanting customers. It was a perfect day, warm, sunny, and not a single cloud in the sky. But, not everything can be 100% perfect.

The two biggest rivals in Fairy Tail, were at it again, just like any other day.

"What do you think you're looking at, ice princess!" Natsu yelled across the bar.

"Nothing flame breath! I'm just waiting to get my lunch!" Gray screamed back.

"Then why were you giving me a look with your droopy eyes?"

"I wasn't! Now mind your own business!"

The fire mage's foot slammed on the table, lifting up a fist, "You wanna fight me?!" he declared to the whole guild.

"Don't be stupid! I'm not gonna waste any energy beating you," he said turning his head in the opposite direction

Natsu clenched his fist harder. "What did you just say?"

"I SAID, I'm not gonna waste any energy BEATING YOU!" Gray emphasized.

"Sounds like a fight to me you stripper!"

"Fine! Bring it on you piece of coal!"

"Since you don't wanna waste any energy fighting me, then let's see who actually has more stamina!"

The fire and ice mages pushed their foreheads together, glaring into each other's eyes; both of them filled with burning passion. "You're on!"

Natsu and Gray made their way to the entrance of the guild. "Who ever can run for the longest time wins round one," Natsu stated.

3… 2… 1… And off they dashed around and around the entire city of Magnolia, dodging trees, rocks, and even pedestrians who got in their way. They ran for a few hours before the two started to jog with their arms dangling in front of them. Both were short of breath, panting as much as they could to gain some oxygen with each small step. "Hey flame brain, you seem dead, why don't you just fall down and admit defeat."

He coughed violently, panting and gasping for air, "No way, you look more tired than I do. I'm perfectly fine."

"Your speed says other wise," Gray complained. His foot got caught on a stray branch. He fell down, eyes widening as he realized what was happening. His muscles went limp and wouldn't budge at all. "Dammit!" he yelled.

"Looks like round one goes to me," he grinned. Seconds after Natsu's body gave out, causing him to drop down to the ground.

The two continued their little competition for days and days and days. They did all sorts of things to test out their stamina: swimming, fighting monsters, hiking, working out. But through all their efforts and ordeals, they still ended up in a tie. "It's been freaking two weeks since we started this! Just admit that I have more stamina than you and we can finish this, snowman!" Natsu yelled in complaint.

Gray crossed his arms, grinning. "So eager to end this competition huh? Sounds like you're just trying to get out of it! Are you running out of energy, smoke stack?"

"Not a chance!" he exclaimed. "But we've literally done everything we can! There needs to be a tie breaker!"

"There is one last thing… Unless you wanna chicken out of it," the ice mage commented.

Natsu tilted his head in confusion. "What is it? I really can't think of anything else."

Gray's face lit up with a sinister smile. "We can find out who lasts longer in bed…" he whispered.

"Oh hell no! What kind of sick things are you thinking of you pervert!"

"Fine. Just admit defeat and we can cancel this whole thing. But, this is the only true way for a man to test out his stamina…" Gray explained.

Natsu hated the idea, but there was no way he was gonna lose a stamina competition to a stripper! It's either his dignity or his pride. "Tsk! Fine! But how are we gonna test that anyways? Who do we have?"

"Each other, if it's a competition between us, it stays between us."

The mages began their walk to Gray's apartment, where they could get some privacy. "This is the last round, no exceptions, who ever makes the other cum first wins." He stuck his hand out, "Deal?"

Natsu grabbed the hand in front of him tightly, shaking once. "Deal."

Gray pulled over two chairs, facing one another. He got some bottles of lube, one for each person, stripped naked and sat himself in one of the chairs. Natsu took a moment to take in Gray's form. Of course he's seen Gray naked before, but they were always fighting. He had a chance to admire those bulging muscles, that perfect body. Perfect!? What was he thinking! There's no way he could see his long-time rival like that.

"You're blushing. Is there something you like?" Gray commented with an eyebrow raised and a suggestive smile.

"Shut up!" Nastsu exclaimed.

"Just strip already, this is gonna be over in five minutes."

With quick motions, the fire mage strip himself of all his clothing, leaving him butt naked. He sat in the other chair. "I bet you won't even get me hard before I'm done with you." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Wow someone's getting real cocky! I'm gonna make you eat those words!" They both lubed up their hands, ready to attack each other.

"3… 2… 1… Start!" Their hands flew quickly across to each others' members. They grabbed on and started to stroke and be as stimulating as possible. Both men were uncut, knowing the secret, they pulled down their foreskins and attacked the head, the most sensitive part. They shuddered in excitement, with waves of pleasure flowing through them with each motion. It was difficult to concentrate on the other mage.

"I'm surprised you know the secret spot, matchstick. I thought I had the upper hand here."

"In your dreams, don't think I'm so naïve, I know this kind of stuff too."

Both of their cocks were firm, leaking precum from all the stroking they've been doing. It's been about two hours since they're started. None of them had released. A thick musky scent filled the air as the excitement caused them to sweat. The room was hot with both mages panting heavily and flushed with a deep pink.

"You're leaking like a faucet, seems like your about ready to cum. You're balls are blue and their drawing up." Gray said as he began to stroke faster and more vigorously. He wasn't lying, Natsu was flowing excessively. The musky liquid dripped down Natsu's length and dripped onto the floor. "Look, there's even a puddle underneath us."

"No way, most of that came from you, it's all over my hand if you can't tell…" Natsu replied as he rubbed Gray's glans more and more.

"This isn't working out; we need to something more intense." He thought about it for a few seconds before a sly smirk appeared.

"If you're thinking what I think you're thinking of, NO WAY!"

"So you're chickening out again? Then just give up!" Gray yelled tightening his grip on Natsu's cock, queezing it as much as he could.

"Argh! You always gotta blackmail me like that!"

"It's the only way to keep you playing!"

"Then I'm topping!"

"No way! The bigger one tops and that's me!"

"In your dreams, there's no possible way you can be bigger!"

"Fine then let me get a tape measure and you can see for yourself!" Gray stood up and rushed to his room, grabbed a tape measure and tossed it to Natsu. The fire mage measured his member.

"Eight and a half inches," he said tossing it to the ice mage with confidence.

Gray stretched the tape out, pulling it until he was at the very edge. He smiled, "Sucks to be you I guess cause I'm half an inch bigger than you are!"

"You're lying!"

"Here you can measure it for yourself!"

Natsu didn't believe it, he had to confirm it for himself. He made sure to measure it properly, checked his measuring three times. Natsu dropped the tape measure in disbelief. "Nooo!" he screamed grabbing a hold of his head. "Fuck me!"

"Don't worry I will…"

Gray grabbed Natsu's wrists and pulled them behind is back. He bent Natsu over the table for easy access. He poured lube onto his throbbing member and Natsu's hole, prepping it for entry. "I can't believe I agreed to this…" Natsu murmured as small tears formed at the corner of his eyes.

"I can't believe you did either."

Gray aligned himself and probed the hole. He pushed himself deeper and deeper until he was in balls deep. "Wow! You're really tight and hot inside!" he exclaimed barely being able to stop himself from releasing. He could feel the muscles squeezing around and he could tell that this was definitely Natsu's first time.

"Ugh, it feels so weird having something shoved up there."

"You have now idea how long I've wanted to do this…" Gray confessed. His eyes became softer, his voice, quieter.

Natsu was shocked. "You've… wanted to… fuck me… this whole time?"

"Yea, ever since the start of the competition, I've wanted to do this. That idea to have a stamina competition, my first idea was this. But I knew you would never agree to this in the beginning, so I waited."

"No wonder you were so eager to do this, how long has this urge been going on?"

"Since a few months ago… You voice, your smile, your body, all perfect! I just wanted to take you as mine." He hugged him while his hips continued to move. He could feel Natsu's body radiate excess heat. "You're nice and warm."

The ice mage continued to thrust in and out of Natsu. "But just because my dream has come true, doesn't mean this competition is over!" Gray declared.

"Of course it isn't!"

Gray angled himself to hit Natsu's sweet spot head-on. "Nyaa~!" Natsu squealed from getting hit. More pre leaked from his cock as ray struck his sweet spot with every thrust he gave. "Oh yea, well two can play that game!"

The caves of Natsu's insides began to close in. Gray could feel the walls squeezing his member harder than ever before, trying to milk him of his seed. "Fuck! Hot! Tight!" he screamed from pure ecstasy. "If you're gonna play like that, then I gotta stop you right now!" He pulled out almost all the way, leaving the tip inside. He rocked his hips to gain momentum.

Natsu's eyes widened in horror, "You wouldn't…"

"Sorry Natsu, there's gotta be a winner to this and that winner is gonna be me!"

In one swing, Gray thrust back inside, using his powerful legs to swing himself and hit Natsu's sweet spot head-on with maximum power.

Natsu's vision went white, his eyes rolled to the back of his head as an enormous wave of pleasure consumed him. His back arched and his mouth opened wide with one big gasp. His erection throbbed and trembled until he shot all his warm, sticky seed all over the table. "Gyahh!"

Gray smiled, "Time to mark my prize." He thrust more into Natsu and just as he was about to release, he pulled out and stroked his aching cock. Thick ropes of cold seed flew through the air and landed on Natsu's back.

Gray leaned in for a passionate kiss, getting a taste of Natsu's mouth. "That's not... fair, bottoming takes... a lot more... stamina than topping... does!" the fire mage panted out.

"Sorry Natsu. Game Over. Winner: Me"

* * *

THE END

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed another Fairy Tail fanfiction, it was quite fun to write this one!**

 **Please R &R! Got a request? Drop it off in my inbox!**

 **~SuperUkeJet**


End file.
